Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which a telescopic bar supports the back of a display portion in conjunction with the display portion, thereby allowing the display portion to remain flat.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, demand for various displays is increasing. Responding to this demand, various displays such as LCDs (liquid crystal display devices), PDPs (plasma display panels), ELDs (electroluminescent displays), VFDs (vacuum fluorescent displays), etc. are being researched and used.
Among these displays, those using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) offer superior luminance and viewing angles compared to LCDs and can be made extremely thin because they work without a backlight unit.